bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rainbow Shifter/Young Adult Fiction... The Golden Age?
In recent years the Young Adult fiction genre has raised massively in popularity due to the likes of book to film adaptations of Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, Twilight and many others. These films have sparked monumentous interest in their book versions which in turn has made many of the fans read the genre more. But what does this mean in terms of a Golden Age? Past? Could the age of books like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games and Twilight be considered in the past? Are these books even as popular as some others from the past century? All of the books which I just named have had their movie adaptations finished (with the exception of The Hunger Games) and all the books in the series were completed before this new decade began (albeit Mockingjay came out in 2010). And so, if this is so, how can those books be considered as a part of this age? Surely this means the Golden Age has passed due to the retirement of these series. When I ask you to tell me some Young Adult books that you enjoyed so much you would happily contribute to a wiki dedicated to it, what would you say? Don't you struggle to find any which match up to books you read, say yesterday? Its not that these past books were bad in any way its just maybe we are so wrapped up in the amazing new books that we don't consider past ones able to compete anymore. Present? Even if we class those previous four series as in the past we still have many many brilliant series still being written. Such books are Divergent, The Mortal Instruments, A Daughter of Smoke and Bone, The Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson. And these are just a few. With books such as A City of Bones, Divergent and A Daughter of Smoke and Bone getting movie deals surely this means their series popularity will skyrocket possibly causing them to be even better than the previous four series. We can see this popularity rise with Percy Jackson and The Vampire Diaries already. With the first Percy Jackson film there was so much interest in the books and it even made me want to rush out straight away and buy the new books in the second series of it. And even though The Vampire Diaries doesn't have a film (which I agree with due to the sheer amount of brilliance which is in each chapter and with so many books of it) it has reminded us that Twilight shouldn't be the only vampire series to read. There are so many brilliant books right now I could go on and on and talk about them for a whole two blogs. But I want to keep this as short as possible. The point of that paragraph was to show that there are not just a handful of popular book series out now like there was in the past, but there is now a city full of them. How can we not call this the Golden Age? Future? Because I am not a psycho (debateable) psychic I cannot tell you which books will be amazing in the future and why I think these will contribute to it being the Golden Age. But I can show some logic (again debateable)... As I said before there is a rising popularity in the Young Adult genre and so many more fans. This means there is a much wider market and more promise of success making prospective authors want to write this type of book. And if there are more authors becoming successful then there are more stories. And where there are more stories there will be more pressure on people to write simply amazing books. And then, when we have a country full of popular book series... Then we will be safe to call it The Golden Age. Category:Blog posts